Nico De Luca
Nico De Luca is an Italian professional wrestler who currently works for iWU and SAW. Nico has been known for his movie star looks and exceptional technical skill in the sport of wrestling. He was trained by his father, Vito, who was never able to break into the mainstream part of the business and make a name for himself. Nico travels the parts of Europe when not wrestling and focuses on his movie and modeling career. Upcharge Wrestling Alliance (2014 - 2015) Nico made his UWA debut on the very first episode. He took part in the show's Battle Royal to determine the inaugural UWA Champion (which eventually became Ray Huffman.) iWrestling Uncensored (2015 - Present) Nico took part in iWU's first ever event, Battle Of Reno Nevada, alongside his father Vito. Nico took on Eighty Three in the first round where he lost. The De Lucas are known to have power in iWU due to the fact of their large bank accounts. Nico abuses this power ever so often. The first occurance of this was when Nico De Luca faced off against Matsumoto to qualify for the Spicy Night's Lightweight Battle Royal. Feud with the Lightweights After scouting the winner of the Battle Royal, Junior Giovanni, Nico challenged Giovanni to a match to see who the true lightweight was. Nico also lost that match. His temper would get the best of him throughout the weeks. The following episode, Giovanni cut a promo and was rudely interupted and attacked by The De Lucas. On episode eight, Nico made it clear that the lightweights had two sides to choose between. The De Lucas or each other. The ones who chose the De Lucas would be promised years on their career. The ones who chose each other, would be promised suffering in iWU. The same night, Nico and Vito tried to interfere in a match between Junior Giovanni and Justen Reizo. Air Gio and J10 took the De Lucas out before they reached the ring. On the go home show to Instant Classic, the De Lucas taunted Air Gio and J10 after their match with Johnny Snypes Jr and Lyle Houghton. The team of Vito and Nico met Junior Giovanni and Justen Reizo at'' Instant Classic. Nico's father, Vito, tried to pay his way out of the match by giving J10 a roll of quarters to forfeit. J10 didn't take too kindly and Still Kicked Vito De Luca. On the premier episode of Season 3, The De Lucas would repsond to the fallout of their Instant Classic match. They hired a mercenary to do their dirty work and take out Air Gio and J10. This man would be revealed as Stefano Cerci, another Italian blood, who claims isn't working on the show, but working under The De Luca banner. After Cerci attacked Matsumoto on episode 14, a six-man tag was made for Reprisal. De Luca would team with Cerci and his father to face Air Gio, J10, and Matsumoto at the CPV event. The match would end when The De Lucas and Cerci decided to bail on the match and lose by forfeit. The Pretty Boys of iWU On the 19th installment of iWU, Nico would return to the ring and face Garrett Lowe Parker in singles action. Jon Dunleavy would come out and distract GLP. having Nico capitalize and win the match. Dunleavy tossed GLP over the top rope and shook the hand of De Luca, thus signaling an alliance between the two. On episode 22 of iWU, Dunleavy and De Luca teamed up to take on Big Roy Robinson and Lyle Houghton. This was their first mark in proving their worth to their respective divisions and hopefully becoming champions. Other promotions Nico was featured in the Universe Mode of ''MrZebraMan where he won the NXT Championship. Personal life Nico is the son of veteran pro wrestler, Vito De Luca. Nico was trained by his father during his latter teenage years. Modelling career Nico has traveled all across Europe to promote and perform for modelling. Nico has gone to countries such as France, England, Spain, as well as his hometown Italy. In-wrestling *Finishing Moves **'Freeze Kick (Roundhouse kick) '– 2014-Present **Impaler DDT – 2014-2015 **'Italian Impact (Cobra clutch slam) '– 2015-Present *Signature Moves **Running knee strike (usually to kneeling/sitting opponent) **Diving elbow drop **Pumphandle slam **Busaiku Knee **Dropkick variations *Entrance Themes **"Dirty Little Thing" - Adelitas Way (January 6, 2015 - July 7, 2015) **'"Watch Your Dubstep" - Decktonic' (July 7, 2015 - Present) Category:IWU Category:SA3N Category:CAW